Resource-consuming clients, such as virtual machines (VMs) or other software entities capable of running various applications, can be used to deploy applications in one or more virtual datacenters, which are virtualized collections of computing, storage, and networking resources of a distributed computer system. The physical resources that support the clients in the virtual datacenters may be located at one or more physical sites. Since at least some of the clients may be running business-critical applications, disaster recovery management systems may be deployed at some of the sites so that these clients can be recreated at recovery sites when needed.
In order to properly recreate clients in a recovery site during recovery or failover, additional information regarding the clients may be needed. For some disaster recovery management processes, metadata that includes the additional information may be separately transmitted to the recovery site from client data that includes the state of the clients for recreation. However, maintaining synchronization between the metadata and the client state data is difficult and error prone. Thus, there can be a mismatch between the metadata and the client state data since the two data may not represent the same point in time.